


The Ken Burns Moment

by JeriAnn



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: American Politics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Politics, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeriAnn/pseuds/JeriAnn
Summary: Following the events of episode 7.02 except this Olivia does something about Mellie's loneliness and frustration. Their fascination with each other blossoms at a White House party.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Ken Burns Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a while and I'm emerging from the worse writer's block I've ever experienced. I wrote this one-off trying to get back in the swing of writing. I hope you all like this. I finished writing this at 12 in the morning, so I'll probably come back and tweak the summary, but here it is. Enjoy!

“I can’t even smuggle an orgasm into this place!” Mellie yelled much too loud. The secret service was outside the door but thankfully Olivia was the only one watching her. 

Olivia’s cheeks burned with amusement before she burst into laughter. She was carefree at the moment, Mellie thought as she smiled at her. 

“I-I just keep thinking… how would Ken Burns immortalize this moment in your documentary?” Olivia laughed. 

“Well, I hope that he would use a reenactment,” Mellie said, her hands emphasizing the drama of the real crisis she was in. It was unusual, it was something neither would expect being the first woman president would experience and they laughed at the irony. They swayed together eyes on each other as their laughter settled.

Mellie groaned. She could tackle being president like passing the bar, but her life was empty without anyone by her side… except Olivia. 

“It’s lonely,” Olivia said, her voice low. She walked over to Mellie, her hand smoothing out the collar on the president’s dress. Mellie found herself distracted. She watched Olivia carefully, watched as her eyebrows furrowed in and her brown eyes seemed to glisten with an unspoken sadness. “I know…I really know.” 

“Are you lonely?” Mellie whispered looking at Olivia’s fingers still stroking her pin. The fixer wouldn’t look at her, something so unlike her. The Olivia she knew tackled her problems head-on. Had she missed when something changed in the woman that kept her together all these years? She lifted her hand to rest on Olivia’s. As if feeling her pounding heartbeat would remind them both they were human. 

Olivia finally looked up at her before the quick flash of soft brown eyes and then soft lips on her own registered. She leaned forward, only to chase Olivia’s lips as she pulled away. Mellie choked on the groan in her throat. 

“Why did you stop?” She whispered. 

Olivia stared at her, conviction hard in her eyes. “I’m sorry. That was a mistake. We can’t Madam President,” Olivia said. The words hit with stinging intensity. The shut out worse than the loneliness. “I think one Grant is enough.” Olivia took a step back, looking Mellie up and down. 

She didn’t know what to say. She cursed how her ex-husband always seemed to kill any joy she had, but she could understand Olivia’s hesitation. 

“Olivia,” She stepped forward once more, looking down at the shorter woman. Mellie interlaced their fingers and some warmth grew in her chest when Olivia didn’t pull away. “I’m not my ex-husband…” Olivia finally looked up at her. “I-I’ve c-loved you for years. At times you’ve felt more like a partner than the person I was married to. Please don’t pull away?” Mellie said voice unsteady. She waited, searched Olivia’s face looking for any hint, there was nothing until the fixer leaned into her lips again. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Madam President, they are ready for you,” one of the agents said. The room felt heavy and her head was spinning with the taste of Olivia. 

“We should go,” Olivia said, her eyes on the floor as she turned and walked out of the room. Alone, she was even more frustrated. Mellie groaned to the heavens before walking out of the room. 

The ball was just as regal as all the White House events. She put on a gracious smile as she shook hands and talked to members of her cabinet and other guests. She found herself looking around for Olivia. 

“Madam President what do you think about an investment of 10 million in Michigan’s roads,” Governor Johnson said, but she was too busy looking over his shower. Just the hint of black hair and the gown that clung to Olivia sent her attention astray. Then there she was. Mellie sucked in air. 

“I’m sorry Governor can you give me one moment,” Mellie smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder hoping the touch would be enough to not lose his support. She walked past him and through the crowd. Olivia was across the room talking to Abby. They looked occupied with business and she wondered if maybe now wasn’t the time. Olivia looked up, a flash of recognition for Mellie before a quick succession of concern then questioning. Mellie kept pace walking to Olivia.

“Liv,” Mellie said her attention locked on the fixer. 

“Mellie, is everything ok?” Olivia asked.

“Madam President, what a joy to see you tonight. This is a lovely party,” Abby said looking between the two women. Finally, Mellie’s attention broke and landed softly on Abby. 

“Thank you, it is great to see you here. Do you mind if I steal Olivia for a moment?” It wasn’t a question, she had already turned, walking towards the exit of the ballroom. She could hear the faint sound of Olivia’s heels behind her. When they got out into the hallway, Mellie took a sharp turn into a small room. 

The room was mainly a small staff office, one hastily built and cramped in with desks and no windows. Olivia closed the door behind them. 

“Senator Kelly thinks we can make a deal on your education agenda,” Olivia smiled crossing her arms. Her eyes travel down then up Mellie’s frame. It was a habit when she felt especially proud her President was doing good. It lit Mellie ablaze. 

“I want more,” Mellie said, sitting on the desk behind her. “I want you to kiss me,” she said, the words pull from a desperation she didn’t know lived in a pit inside her.

Olivia tilted her head, examining her as if weighing the risk of Mellie’s risk. Then she took a few steps forward, invading Mellie’s space. Olivia’s lips were just a touch away and even that made knots lodge in her gut. And just as quickly as they formed, they melted as Olivia leaned forward, her hands resting on the outside of Mellie’s thighs. It took great effort not to lean in and take Olivia’s lips, but she was waiting—waiting to see if Olivia wanted her as much as she did.

“You are the most beautiful woman here tonight.” Olivia’s hands lifted, stroking her cheeks. “I want you too,” she exhaled. And everything broke in that moment, but somehow fixed itself around the tender lips that were on her own. Mellie knew loving Olivia was it—that all the moments in her life led up to being alive in Olivia’s grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
